Keepers in Wasteland 3
by edgegirl131
Summary: Brooke's back with a new adventure. Something's gone wrong in Wasteland and it's up to her and the other Keepers to fix it. At the same time, she has to deal with the drama of being a freshman and having a boyfriend who lives a life just as risky as her own. CharleneXMaybeck WillaXPhilby FinnXAmanda OCXOC
1. Late

**I was inspired to write this by 2 things. 1: Someone actually asked for it, and 2: I started reading The Insider. I plan to tie this in with the books soon, but I have to lead up to that moment. For now though, I own Brooke and Austin. Hannah is my sister, but I'm going to say I own her anyway. Enjoy!**

"Brooke, I'm leaving without you!" Austin yells walking over to the mirror. He impatiently taps his foot and looks at his watch. "We were supposed to be there 5 minutes ago."

"Chill, Tenor Lord," I tell him, walking out of my closet. I'm dressed in a blue Kingdom Hearts tank top, a peach camisole, and jean shorts. My hair is braided in pigtails tied with blue ribbons. I slip my black sneakers on over my Cinderella's carriage sock and Alice's tea party sock. I add the finishing touches by tossing on a Marvel cap, my charm bracelet, and a necklace with a katana pendent. "How do I look?" I twirl for him, receiving an eye roll from the boy in front of me.

"Perfect, now let's go," he taps the mirror and whispers the location to it. I take this time to look at his attire. He's wearing an "Ain't nobody got time for dat" shirt, jeans, and his usual sneakers. His hair still looks like brunette Justin Bieber. His hazel-gray eyes suddenly look into my brown ones. "Ladies first," he says with a smirk and arm gesturing towards my mirror. I roll my eyes and step through.

On the other side there is a parade float waiting for people to climb on board. The theme for the float is Tangled, it is followed by a Frozen float and is behind a Little Mermaid float. My eyes look towards the path leading to Frontierland, right near the edge of Adventureland. I lead the boy over to the section we're looking for, the area meant for high school bands to get ready in before parades. We walk past the sign of students preforming in Disney World over to the giant dressing room.

"I'm going to get ready for the parade with the other DHI's, you go and wait near the restaurant area with Han, Jess, Amanda, Dillar-" I stop myself. I keep forgetting about the events in Mexico. Dillard died. And Nick's memory got wiped for his own protection. There's only 10 of us now.

"You forgot, that's all. It's ok," Austin comforts me. I remain quiet and solemn. "I'm gonna go and wait for the parade." And he leaves.

I sigh and walk into the girl's side of the dressing room. There's a curtain blocking us from seeing the boys, but that doesn't stop the others from talking through it. "Hey, Brooke," Willa says as I enter the room. Everyone else greets me after that.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I greet in return. They all have a reply meaning good and go back to getting changed and idle chit chat.

I walk over and pick up my costume for the parade. It's a blue dress like the ones the girls wear during the Dream show in front of the castle, but my dress has silver straps and a silver ribbon around the waist. Willa has a matching dress, but with gold in place of my silver and green in place of blue; and Charlene has pink with black. I place the silver headband on my head and look to the other two. "Ready?" I ask. They nod and we walk out to meet up with the guys. The boys have outfits that match ours, Finn having a blue suit with sliver details, Philby's green with gold, and Maybeck pink and black. We walk over and link arms with our partner.

We rigged it so we'd be paired up like this, since the other two couples are dating and Finn and I are dating others (Amanda and Austin respectively). "Well," Finn says as we walk over to our float, "Let's give 'em a show."

**I currently have a poll running on my page for what type of story I should write next, so please vote on that. Also, leave a review. They always make my day. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The First Parade and Choosing a Princess

**The two boys I mention in this chapter are OC's own by me that just happen to be named the same as Treasure Planet characters. I told my sister to give me two guy names and those are the two she gave me. Enjoy!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Disney's DHI's!" the announcer says over the speaker as the parade starts with our float in the lead. We start waving and smiling at the guest as our float goes by. Our float is Cinderella's carriage, at Charlene's request to be a princess during the parade. Today was the second ever DHI Day, so we're going to be in two parades today, this one and Spectromagic. We're also allowed to hang out in the park today, as long as we wear a disguise. I look at the guests waving at us from below. I notice Austin, Amanda, Jess, and Hannah waving at us. Finn and I blow a kiss to the person we're dating and notice people around them start saying that we blew it to them. I giggle and just try and enjoy the rest of the parade.

As soon as it ends, we all change back into our normal clothes and sneak into the park through the gate. "That looked like so much fun!" Hannah exclaims when we meet up with them near Pirates.

"Well, we talked Brad into letting us bring a couple friends up with us tonight," Finn tells them, "You four wanna join us?" Hannah squeals, Jess nods, Amanda hugs Finn, and Austin simply voices his agreement in Spanish.

"Good, we're going to be dressed up sorta like Disney princes and princesses," Charlene informs everyone. We all nod our heads. "Maybeck and I are going to be Flynn and Rapunzel. You guys can decide on what you're coupling as." She then looks at the confused Hannah and Jess. "Brooke brought in two guys, one for each of you."

"Enough talk," I say, "Let's split up and enjoy ourselves in Magic Kingdom for once." They all nod and we split up. We split up into four groups. Willa and Philby, Maybeck and Charlene are the two groups of two, while the rest of us are groups of three. Austin, Hannah, and I head over to Peter Pan's Flight, as suggested by Hannah and myself.

"So, who are these two mystery guys?" my little sister asks. I slightly laugh at her curiosity of the guys. I invited two guys from school that's parents work at Disney, for the DHI program.

"My two friends Ben and Jim, they're mom and dad work with the DHI stuff," I explain to her. She nods approvingly. "Jim is a year younger than Ben, so he's in eighth grade and is your partner. Also, he doesn't care what you two dress up as."

"Maybe I could go as Anna and you could be Elsa, since you are the Elsa to my Anna," she says. I give her a look saying 'really' and gesture towards Austin with my head. "He could be… um… Who's a single Disney guy?"

I sigh in annoyance. "Jim Hawkins." I shrug. Then, an idea hits me. "How about Austin and I go as Tiana and Naveen, and you and Jim can go as Charlotte and Jim Hawkins?" She thinks.

"I like it!" We all smile and climb on our pirate ship. Only a few more hours until the parade.

**The poll ends at midnight on October first, so please vote. And please leave a review, they keep me writing. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
